


Another Day To Find You

by DarkEleni



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Jon Is The Best Brother, Jon knows something, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, best gift ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEleni/pseuds/DarkEleni
Summary: Faceless Men might be blessed in giving the gift of death. When it came to the joys of the living, however, they appeared to complicate things.Wherein Jon offers a solution to ensure his sister's happiness.





	Another Day To Find You

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how I want Arya's plot in the show to end. Just one of my many dream scenarios I wanted to share with the amazing Jaqarya fandom. So this is a little One Shot. :))
> 
> As the title tells, I kinda got inspired by Hidden Citizens cover of "Take On Me" (the original by A-ha is still the best but this version is very charming) for imaging the setting.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue. I'm sorry for any mistakes I oversaw. :))

"The snow won't melt sooner only because you keep staring outside."

Arya suppressed a flinch when she awoke from her reverie. If only they knew. She held no concern for the lands right now. They won the war and stopped the eternal winter. Everyone felt how the spring returned. It settled in their bones and a sensation of hope rushed over them all. At least for a little while.

_I just saw him a few moments ago. Last night when we talked, he didn't even pack. Not that a faceless man ponders long about such things._

"Arya?"

_Maybe he is still here. But for what? What to tell him when-_

Suddenly a warm hand grasped her own. She breathed in. Since she just gazed at her jug like a madwoman instead of listening. For a second her mind played a trick on her and she expected someone else to soothe her. Pure disenchantment washed over her when she realized that her brother tried to get her attention and she blamed herself for being so selfish.

"What's wrong?"

Unshed tears dared to well up. She bit her lip to better quell them. Confessing a breakdown because of a heartache was nothing but weak. She dealt with so much violence that sometimes her ability to get attached at all took her by surprise. Everything just turned crueler when one remained unable to truly become No One.

_A girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell._

She stayed silent for too long. Long enough for Jon to look worried. And she was too tired than to think of a lie. "I don't know", she whispered.

 

* * *

 

_"I guess you will be leaving now."_

_She managed to switch the topic in the last second. They just spoke about their luck to survive the war. As great as it was, something else occupied her mind ever since they won the battle._

_"Your work here is done. You helped us. The danger is gone."_

_"A man-"_

_"- has duties", she finished the sentence for him, faking an understanding yet arrogant expression._

_How she hated it when he remained unreadable. "He must go for a girl to move forward", he corrected her and left. Like he intended to put his idea into action immediately._

_At first she believed she misheard his words. "What?" She understood the meaning of it. Very well. Only the_ why _confused her. "That fucker", she hissed before following him into his chamber._

_"So this is your excuse?" She didn't care to apologize for entering without knocking. Manners be damned. Better to take matters into her own hands as long as she got the time. A wave of anger took over her. "You dare implying that I am the reason?"_

_His features gave no emotion away. If it weren't for his eyes. "There is no place for a man in a girl's life anymore."_

_She clenched her fists. "That's a lie."_

_"Only because it's what a girl desires doesn't turn it into a truth." He avoided eye contact. He_ never  _needed that._

_She was glad he did so, though. At least this gave her a moment to downplay the lump in her throat as she blinked the pressure behind her eyes away. "What else is required then?", she almost shouted._

_"Nothing. A girl is home. Her world recovered. She became strong enough to make it on her own now."_

You are my home. You are my world. I don't want you to leave like you never existed in first place,  _she thought but couldn't speak._

_Instead..._

_"You are the worst of them all, Jaqen H'ghar", she spat out._

_Something in her voice - the hostility mixed with her lingering sadness - made him look up. But he let her speak, not interrupting her._

_"I forgave you. Everything._ A lot.  _Because I knew it all was only to make me stronger, to assure a chance of me surviving." She had to regain her breath for the next. "But as it turns out I was only a plaything in your scheme. Tell me: Did you knew the outcome already when you sat in that cage? You are the great trickster. Far better than Lord Baelish ever was. Speak. A girl is curious."_

_His expression changed. Slightly. If she wouldn't pay that much attention to him, she probably oversaw him tensing._

_"You had to arrive in Winterfell at some point, I'll give you that", she mused. "But you grew attached to me when there was no longer a need for it, followed me around like a man possesed." Her voice increased in cruelness, stating the obvious._

_She stepped forward. Closer. This talk couldn't be done from various corners of the room. "What was it then? When I wept over Bran's sacrifice and suddenly you were there." Without realizing it, her tune softened. "When I thought I was all alone and yet you found me like you always do. You tossed your disguise aside, walked towards me and took me in your arms." Her eyes narrowed. "And I was still so angry with you, pushed and tried to hit you and you_ still  _refused to let go of me until I allowed myself to get soothed by_ you _. Of all people."_

_He remembered every moment. She knew he did when she mentioned it. Everyone in Winterfell mourned and she fled to the Godswood, hoping to get a sign from Bran. She sat before the Weirwood tree and prayed for an answer, her clothes and hair decorated in a layer of snow that fell from the sky. He appeared beside her, grabbed her arms as she tried to attack. Later he stroked over her back as she threw away her pride and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she cried._

_Now, Arya looked just as broken. "Or when the Mountain arrived. It took us all by surprise, remember? Sansa and I were alone when we ran into him." Circumstances forced the Stark sisters away from the others. Only for a moment. But this proved to be more than enough to cause some serious damage._

_She saw how his lips parted in an attempt to say something. No pleasant memory for either of them. Because of this, she continued: "When I attacked to protect Sansa, I failed. You recall that? The wound was lethal. But you and the Hound arrived in time." She stopped here to collect what she remembered. "I lost too much blood and only remind snippets. But that look on your face. I remember it. I caught your expression when you tore your gaze from my bleeding body to face the Mountain. I never saw you so angry."_

_Sansa had held her, tried to keep her awake as the two fought against Cersei's champion. That's all Arya remembered from this moment. Much later her sister told her how Sandor's brother received a death more unpleasant than one wishes upon his greatest foe. Apparently, standing under resentment of the Hound_ and _an assassin proved to turn out ugly._

_"But that's not all", she continued. "On the verge of death, I felt safe. Because you were the one who carried me back to the castle. You hated it to let go of me when they brought me away to heal me. I regained my awareness for a few seconds as you wanted to follow them. But the maesters held you back."_

_She crossed more of the distance, standing right before him. "It took some days to get over the worst._ _Most thought I wouldn't make it."_

_"But you did", he spoke, his voice restrained and she knew why._

_She did her best not to smile over it. "I heard you. When you prayed to the Many Faced God not to take me._ _To give me a life I deserve."_

_Up until now, she managed it not to tell him about that. When she awoke, stunned and exasperated over the fact that she got another scar after the stabbing wounds finally healed, she feinted to remain unconcious. Not sure why but something told her to do so. First she heard Jon who took her hand and told her about what happened that day, a sad smile audible in his voice. After that Sandor visited her and she almost laughed at his "You better wake up, you little shit" which sounded more worried than angry. And then Sansa who stanmered excuses for it all. Which Arya found quite unnecessary since nothing was her sister's fault. Of course she felt guilt over not saying anything right away but she planned to reveal it later that day._

_The next person to enter the room turned out to be Jaqen._

_It took all she got to remain silent, not concentrating too much on her breathing or laying still to prevent appearing too tense. Actually, she expected him to see right through it and to greet her with some mocking comment. But some dejected atmosphere followed him. She heard it. The way he slowly entered the room, holding on before closing the door and once more before he sat down._

_"A man should have suspected you played a game", he spoke slowly, not amused over the fact that she heard his prayer._

_"We never stop playing", she said with a grin, realizing that she just got the upper hand. "You mentioned that you asked the Many Faced God everyday to bring me back. That a girl is a fascinating company but he will have to wait for me. Many years. Because my name is the prize you claim for your service now." She dared another step forward, knowing that she stood too close. "That you intend to break the borders between life and death if this girl gets ripped away from you."_

_An emotion she couldn't name rushed through her with the realization that her death meant a great loss to him. That he was unable to feel nothing over it._

_He stood mere inches away from her. The known scent of ginger and cloves engulfed her and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and press her body closer to his._

_Closer._

_Like that evening._

_"The night before the battle", she mumbled, intoxicated by the memory. Both of their gazes darkened when she spoke about it. "I fully intended to get fucked by you. Hells, I wanted you to take advantage of me. So I had not to worry about using you. Because that's what it was about." This was more than she planned to admit. But she found herself unable to break off her confession. "By then I figured it out. Why you stayed with us. And I knew I only had to look agitated and desperate and freaking begging for you to relent."_

_When it happened, she had entered his room. Actually, she forced up the lock on his door and payed him a sudden visit. He appeared quite calm, given the circumstances, as he shot an expectant stare at her from the bath he took. She wore nothing but a nightgown and fumbled to untie the knots of the cords. It surely looked anything but graceful but his burning gaze encouraged her to continue. She reminded him that there was a thing she never learned back in Braavos. The cloth fell to the ground and when she joined him, he didn't stop her._

_"And?" She heard that he tried to sound horrible. An attempt to keep a distance. "Given a girl's screams, she got exactly what she wanted."_

_"Getting fucked and getting worshipped are two different things." A sneaky smile darted over her lips. "Although, you mastered to combine that."_

_"One night and a girl claims to know everything about games between the sheets?"_

_"You underestimate the amount of time this girl spent in brothels. I observed the courtesans with their costumers. Countless men who indulge in carnal pleasure, take what they want and not care at all." She raised her head slightly. Just a bit. To better look at him. "You wanted me. That's undeniable. But... Listen. It wasn't exploiting. I felt safe and loved. I know exactly how cruel and dangerous you can be. But that night? With me? You were not."_

_He could try how much he wanted to find an excuse for the way he touched and looked at her. Or for the way he whispered her name. No lie achieved to put a mask over the truth she discovered long before._

_The tension between them aggravated._

_"So my question is-"_

_"Lovely girl-", he tried to stop her._

_"Are you leaving because it scares you to have feelings for me?"_

_Silence. Dreadful, grim silence._

_And then..._

_"A man leaves now. So a girl is not forced to choose."_

_She already knew._

_Winterfell or going with him._

_"And a man does not want her to take on this burden."_

_Understanding now, she nodded and turned away. Not looking back. She couldn't let his sad eyes persuade her to leave with him. If she stayed longer, she feared of getting lost. Forever._

_When she closed the door, she heard something in the room shatter. His emotions crawled up to the surface. And she begged for him to be upset enough for catching up with her. To just throw her back into his room and take her with him._

_It was a selfish thought. One that only brought turmoil. And he wouldn't do that to her. A want as such offered no solution._

_And both were too stubborn, too proud for their own good._

 

* * *

 

 "Is this about him?"

Jon's hand still held hers. The whole time she replayed this memory. Up until she found the strength again to say something.

"Before he showed up here, I always thought I am the one with the excessive obsession", she started. "That he would never retrace all the reasons why I adore him. That, in his eyes, I am the pathetic one. How wrong I was."

"You are anything but pathetic", Jon said before getting back to the actual topic. "If your feelings are mutual, why do you sit here while he is about to leave?"

It presented an amusing image. Jon giving her a warm smile as she looked like someone smashed her head too hard. Her looking completely dumbfounded at him.

"Jon", she stammered, "I can't go away now! I just found my way back home. To all of you."

Something sad settled over his features. "Arya, please, be reasonable." He already sounded like he was about to speak a harsh truth. "I will leave in a few days. I must go to the capital. More than ever. Since Daenerys is gone. Sam and Tyrion will follow me, will help me to rule. What do you expect me to do? Force you into my Kingsguard? So you can keep an eye on me? In a city you hate?"

She blinked. "You are still my brother. No matter what your birth right says. I do not want to abandon you."

"You think I want to see you unhappy?"

"No", she breathed out. "But-"

"And Sansa neither", he added. "You think she will be all alone when you go? Our Queen of the North gets support through Winterfell and the Knights of the Vale and Sandor Clegane."

"And she won't have that much time for me as a married woman", she pondered. Slowly, she got the realization that  _perhaps_ her siblings found something to fill the void inside their hearts. Just like she did.

Jon tilted his head curiously. "Has he given you a choice? An offer to come with him before you _obviously_ refused?" Her brother sounded quite amused. Like he knew the answer already. That she thought of protecting her family. Through staying. Little did she know, her siblings intended to do the same for her. To avoid letting her make a wrong decision. One she might regret for the rest of her life.

"When I woke up, I found  _this_."

As Jon glanced down, a coin was handled to him.

 

* * *

 

"Leaving so soon?"

Jaqen turned his head. He just finished to sattle his horse, ready to forget this place, the past years,  _her_. Something he knew a man could never do.

He nodded his head. Not as an agreement. More of a gesture to greet the future ruler. "Days remain brief. A man has to use the sunlight as long as it guides him."

"Here I thought someone like you prefers the shadows?"

"Nights are silent. Too silent for travelling", he told Jon. It was more bearable in the daylight. To get haunted by the ghost of her. To think what she would say and how to make her laugh.  _Constantly._

"In that case, follow me", Jon said. "There is something we should talk about."

 

* * *

 

The last remnants of snow crunched as Jon led him to the Godswood.

"I assume you return to Braavos", Jon had started the conversation as they went. "I hope we pleased the order. The Faceless Men were a great ally for the war. We couldn't have done it without you. I hope we stay on good terms."

"There is nothing to fear", Jaqen assured, smiling politely. "The order is rather fond of House Stark. But a man won't stay long in the Titan's city."

"Another contract already?", Jon tried his best to sound amused. Assassinations were not the most honorable work. Yet, someone could probably use the knowledge over planned conspiracies.

"No. His business with the order found its end. Although, a service can always be demanded", he explained. He fulfilled his purpose for the Death God when the Night King fell. "It's time for personal matters."

When they reached the Weirwood tree,  Jon halted and looked at him. "You speak of Lorath?"

"A good place to start." His smirk gave away that this wasn't a lie.

"A pity", Jon sighed as he crossed his arms. "I do not know if the gift is made for Lorath. Braavos, yes. But  _Lorath_..."

Jaqen raised a brow. His counterpart sounded awfully fake.  _Naturally bad at lying. Runs in the family_ , he mused. "A generosity. It would not have been necessary."

"House Stark insists", Jon urged. " _Arya_ insists. She looked so devastated this morning. Please consider it. As a token from House Stark."

Hearing her name shouldn't be enough to relent. But after the rather unpleasant way their last moment ended, he did not plan to distress a girl even more  She deserved better than that. Even though, it still felt wrong to accept a gift. "A man expresses his gratitude", he settled it then.

Suddenly, Jon turned very serious. Every playful trait faded away. "Will you value it? No matter where you go?"

Anything according to House Stark held a special value for him. "A man will."

"Can I trust your word?"

Without hesitation, Jaqen placed a hand in the mouth of the weirwood. "A man swears, he will protect it with his life. By the old gods and the new."

When he spoke the vow, the leaves started to rustle as a raven perched on a branch. Wind made them dance and sound like a content chuckle of someone long gone. Like a  _blessing_.

It was the answer Jon waited for. "It is known."

He stepped aside to clear the view. To make room for the gift as it joined the scene.

The howl of a wolf lingered somewhere close. A sunray fell through the leaves, illuminating the scene. And the heart of a dead man started to beat again as life in its purest form returned to him.

As  _she_ returned to him.

One of those rare and impossible moments with their roles reversed. She was the one looking all smug and poised. While, for once, he appeared to be the astonished one.

Like he never even dreamed of her to show up here.

Arya looked down on herself, eying her travelling attire before facing him again. "You don't get rid of me so fast", she teased.

Jon laughed as both of them grinned at each other. Faceless Men might be blessed in giving the gift of death. When it came to the joys of the living, however, they appeared to complicate things. Maybe because it was harder for them to come to terms with their own identity. Yet, it could be so easy. No need for those struggles.

His sister ran to her real killer - as the Clegane would say. The sound of her chuckle filled his heart with joy as the two found themselves in an embrace.

Jon smiled and decided to give them a moment alone. They would bid the great goodbye in the yard of Winterfell. Sansa already ordered Sandor to help her with packing a few things for her sister. She  _really_ wanted Arya to be well nurtured for the journey. Even if her sister might roll her eyes at that.

He shot a last glance at them, the smile staying on his face as they discussed something in excitement. Never did he knew that he had such a talent with gifts. Gifts for both of them.

Looking to the future with confidence, a new era began with the sounds of ravens and wolves and dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Jon: *inserting Jorah scene* I brought you a gift.  
> Jaqen: *inserting Dany with a questioning look scene*  
> Arya: *inserting Tyrion scene* I am the gift!!!


End file.
